


Hopefully

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	Hopefully

It had been about a few weeks since Sonya had blown up at Paige, and despite numerous therapy sessions, Sonya was pretty sure they had no chance of saving their relationship.

She walked into Smackdown, avoiding the intense glare from Roman, heading to the women's locker room. Violet was throwing stuff at Ember, Bayley was hugging her Boss N Hug Connection jacket to her chest and Mandy was changing into her gear.

"Hey Sonya" The all too familiar British accent said friendly. "Uh...hey" Paige smiled before turning back to Kairi and Asuka, the latter rapidly speaking in Japanese to Carmella.

Mandy softly smiled and said "I think Jade's methods are helping" "Yeah, me too"


End file.
